Padre e Hija
by valita-diggoryp
Summary: Emily, la hija de Harry, se enterara de una verdad que cambiara toda su vida y hara que viaje al pasado, cuando sus padres aun estaban en Hogwarts.
1. ¿Qué hice ahora?

Otra vez se había quedado dormida y corría desesperada por los pasillos del colegio para llegar al aula de pociones, y estaba más que segura que el profesor le iba a quitar puntos, si le quitaba puntos a los de su casa porque tenían el desagrado de cruzarse con él, era más que obvio que ella no se salvaba. Cuando llego al aula, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su profesor que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra y no la había notado, en ese momento no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Entro al aula y vio a su amigo Dereck haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado, pero justo cuando había puesto recién un pie dentro el profesor se dio vuelta y…

-¡Potter otra vez llega tarde! ¿Me podría decir cual es la excusa de hoy?-le dijo el profesor sabiendo que la respuesta que esperaba era totalmente obvia.-Se quedo dormida, el calamar gigante no la dejo llegar a tiempo, algún elfo le derramo el jugo en su ropa, peeves no la dejo pasar…-dijo esto recordando algunas de las excusas que le había dado anteriormente

-Profesor, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba tomando la ducha y tenia todo el shampoo en mi cabeza se corto el agua y pues bueno me demore mucho en eso por que no sabia de donde sacar agua para enjuagarme- dijo la chica con una sonrisa que a la mayoría de los chicos le pareció encantadora.

-Señorita por casualidades de la vida usted nunca a escuchado de un hechizo que mas o menos es así "Aguamenti"- y un chorro de agua salio disparado hasta donde estaba la chica dejándola totalmente mojada

-Si lo había escuchado, profesor, no era necesario que me lo recordara-dijo ella con los dientes apretados, se estaba empezando a enojar

-Entonces porque no lo uso?-dijo el profesor sin esperar una respuesta continuo- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a mi clase y por no aplicar los contenidos que le pasan en el colegio.-

Se dio vuelta e iba a seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón, cuando la chica emprendió camino nuevamente al lugar al lado de Dereck pero antes de llegar el profesor aun sin voltearse le dijo.

-¿No pensara quedarse en mi clase verdad?

-Disculpe- preguntó ella totalmente desentendida

-Le dije que acaso usted no pensara quedarse en mí clase-ahora si se había volteado, ella solo hizo una mueca sin entender- Esta expulsada de mi clase señorita, no la quiero ver en toda la semana en mi aula-

-Pero profesor…

-pero nada, vallase inmediatamente- la interrumpió

Ella no se hizo mucho de rogar y salio hecha una furia del aula ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, tenia tanta rabia, quería desquitarse con alguien, con quien fuese. Pero antes se tenia que cambiar de ropa ¡estaba empapada! Camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor, subió hasta su cuarto en el cual en la puerta resaltaba "6º año". Saco de un tiron su ropa del baúl, dejando caer un pequeño espejo, cuando lo vio dejo su ropa sobre la cama y se arrodillo ante el espejo, lo tomo entre sus manos y pensó en llamarlo, de verdad lo necesitaba, trataba de no molestarlo casi nunca pero ahora de verdad que lo necesitaba.

-Papá-dijo ella mirando el espejo con una voz apenas audible

No paso nada

-Papa- dijo con más seguridad y la imagen de ella que estaba hace apenas uno segundos se comenzó a poner borrosa y en lugar de ésta apareció un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de ojos verdes, pelo extremadamente negro y muy desordenada, y también muy guapo.

-Cariño que te paso por que estas tan... ¿mojada?

-Si mojada, a que no adivinas quien fue- le dijo ella, sabiendo que su padre entendía

-déjame pensar- el sujeto al otro lado del espejo hizo una pose de intelectual- ¿tu lindo profesor de pociones?- dijo lo ultimo con un cierto grado de sarcasmo.

-¿Como adivinaste?

-¿Por qué te mojo?

-Porque…-.le contó lo que había pasado esa mañana

-Ese Malfoy no es nadie para venir a tratar así a mi hija

-Ya papá relájate ya paso, y no te preocupes que ya se me va a ocurrir algo para vengarme-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pero nada peligroso y que tu tía no te escuche

-Ni que lo digas, ¿y como esta mamá? ¿Esta por ahí?

-Si anda por aquí, mejor dicho la tengo frente mío y lo único que quiere hacer es hablar con su hijita regalona-dijo el hombre de una forma melosa.

-OH Harry pásame ese vendito espejo de una buena vez- se escucho la voz de una mujer que la verdad muy contenta no estaba mas bien estaba un poco enojada

-ves- Harry puso una cara de tener la razón

-¡dame acá!-y El hombre desapareció y en su lugar apareció la cara de una mujer muy bella era pelirroja y con unas pequeñísimas pecas en su rostro, al tomar el espejo apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer- hola mi niña como va todo por Hogwarts, no te has metido en muchos problemas ¿verdad?

-Hala mami, estoy bien y no te preocupes que no me he metido en muchos problemas, solo unos cuantos-ella puso una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Emily! No quiero que me llamen otra vez la directora y que me diga que ya ni tiempo tienes para hacer tus trabajo porque tienes todo el tiempo ocupado o en detención o planeando una broma.

-Pero mamá que quieres que haga si mi abuelo fue una maquina de bromas en sus años aquí y mis tíos también. ¿Qué quieres que le haga? el ser bromista esta en mis venas.-lo ultimo lo dijo muy orgullosa

-No me venga con eso señorita, mira que si me llaman otra vez vamos a ver si me dices lo mismo.

-Mi amor el que Emily haga una que otra broma no es motivo para que nos llamen, además acuérdate como eras tu a su edad.-le dijo su marido saliendo en defensa de su hija.

-Padres no se reocupen que no los van a llamar porque tratare de comportarme… si claro -se dijo lo ultimo a si misma, pero sus padres no la escucharon estaban demasiado ocupados en darse uno que otro besito-ejem, ejem,-sus padres se separaron inmediatamente como si se hubiesen electrocutados

-Emily Liliane Potter no vuelvas hacer eso-le dijo su padre muy serio

-¿Hacer que?-dijo ella inocente, sabia que sus padres detestaban cuando alguien así eso (NA: ejem, ejem para quien no haya captado)

-Tu sabes muy bien jovencita- esta vez fue su madre

-esta bien, ¿pero es que podrían esperar a despedirse de mi para empezar a besarse?, de verdad no es muy agradable ver a tus padres besándose.

Sus padres empezaron a reírse con ganas, esa niña siempre les alegraba el día y era lo más preciado para ambos, sin ella su vida no tenía sentido en el caso de Harry , su padre, Emily y Ginny (su madre) eran las mujeres de su vida, y en el caso de Ginny eran las dos personitas que iluminaban su vida.

-celosa- le dijeron Ginny y Harry a la vez como un par de quinceañeros

-ya quisieran, como si sintiera celos de mi padres, por favor-dijo esto ultimo imitando a su profesor de pociones y ante esto todos comenzaron a reír.-Bueno Mamá, papá me tengo que ir, me tengo que cambiar de ropa y creo que Dereck ya debe estar abajo.

-¿Qué Dereck? ¿Es tu novio o que? Cuidadito que no te mandas sola-dijo Harry interrumpiendo las risas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Y tú dices ser mi padre? Mamá puedes recordarle a este señor quien es Dereck-Emily se estaba enojando con lo que su padre acababa de decir

-Harry, Dereck es amigo de Em desde primer año, es más se ha quedado un par de veces a dormir aquí junto con Catherine que por si no recuerdas también es amiga de Em.-termino diciendo Ginny con una paciencia que solo tenia con Harry y Emily.

-Te acuerdas ahora Padre-Harry odiaba cuando Emily le decía padre, pero esta vez se lo merecía no recordaba a Dereck, es decir, si lo recordaba pero no su nombre.

-Lo siento hija es que me confundí de nombres-trato de excusarse Harry

-Esta bien papá no te preocupes, ahora si me voy. Denle saludos a mis padrinos y díganles que los quiero mucho, y a ustedes también por supuesto

-Claro cariño nosotros le diremos y también te amamos-le dijo su madre muy contenta-Adiós

-Adiós- y la imagen de sus padres desapareció dando paso a su reflejo.

Dejo el espejo en la mesito de noche y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Se podría decir que la vida de Emily era perfecta, era popular, sacaba buenas calificaciones, tenia unos excelentes amigos, sus padres la adoraban y físicamente no era nada de fea, tenia el color de pelo negro como su padre, pero dominable como el de su madre, de Tes. normal, ojos color verdes, delgada pero no en exceso, una Potter genuina, si no fuera porque era mujer seria el clon de su padre pero con sin un pelo revoltosos, cualquiera que la viera sabia que sin lugar a dudas Harry Potter era su padre pero quien la conocía no tenia dudas de que Ginny Weasley era su madre puesta que Emily había sacado el carácter de su madre, y cuando ella es enojaba lo mejor era correr, ya que si un Weasley enojado da miedo o un Potter da miedo, un Potter Weasley aterra.

Pero no todo era tan maravilloso en el mundo de Emily Potter, había algo que ella sabia que desconocía, y le intrigaba el que nadie pudiese decírselo, era el pasado de sus padres y porque ella era tan conocida si no había hecho absolutamente nada digno de felicitar, salvo que fueses un amante por las bromas y la felicitaran por una de las tantas que hecho, pero no, ella sabia que eso no era. Un día en las vacaciones de verano de ese año sin querer escucho una conversación de sus padres.

FLASH BACK 

Emily acababa de llegar de la casa de sus padrinos, había pasado todo el fin de semana ahí puesto que su padrino y tío Ron viajaba mucho junto con su esposa Hermione por cuestiones de trabajo. Emily siempre los interrogaba preguntándoles en que trabajaban pero nunca quisieron contarle, siempre le decían lo mismo "Es un trabajo muy peligroso y muy secreto por eso no te podemos decir nada cariño". Ellos tenían un hijo, el cual tenia la misma edad que ella e iban en el mismo curso, era pelirrojo como todos los Weasley, a decir verdad, la única con el pelo negro era Emily, tenia los ojos marrones como los de su madre y tenia pecas por casi toda la cara, media 1.75, era bastante mas alto que Emily que media 1.64, su nombre era Jack y con Emily eran muy amigos y los mejores primos que puedan existir, pero si había algo por lo que se peleaban era porque Jack era muy sobre protector con ella (NA: como Ron era con Ginny), en cuanto a chicos se tratase. Ella había pasado el fin de semana allá puesto que era el cumpleaños de Jack en el cual cumplía 16 años, en las vacaciones era donde sus padrinos no viajaban o si lo hacían, lo hacían junto a Jack ya que trataban de estar el mayor tiempo posible con el.

Cuando Emily entro en la casa no grito el típico "mamá llegue" puesto que sabía que su papá había llegado del trabajo (era lunes) y quería darle una sorpresa al salir de la nada. Lo tenía todo planeado saco la capa de invisibilidad que su padre le regalo del bolso y se la puso, fue caminando lentamente por la casa hasta que escucho unas voces familiares para ella que venían desde la sala. Emily se puso a un lado de la entrada de la sala para que no la vieran, puesto que aunque estuviera con la capa sabia perfectamente que su papá siempre sabía si ella estaba o no ahí. Las personas que estaban en la sala eran tres sus padres y Lupin los tres se veían muy preocupados, sobre todo su padre.

-No puedo hacer lo que me estas pidiendo, simplemente no puedo-dijo su padre tomando asiento en el sofá

-Harry es nuestra única esperanza, ¿no te das cuenta de que si no fuera absolutamente necesario no te lo pediría?-le dijo Remus desde el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Estas seguro de que no hay ninguna otra opción?-Se veía que Harry cada vez estaba más preocupado

-Me temo que no-le dijo Remus bajando la mirada

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Emily veía que todos los que estaban ahí estaban muy preocupados y a ella no se le ocurría porque o que podía ser tan importante para que ellos tuvieran esa expresión en sus caras, cuando vio a su madre vio que ésta estaba llorando en silencio mirando un punto fijo, Emily no sabia que hacer estuvo a punto de sacarse la capa cuando su madre hablo por primera vez desde que ella había llegado.

-Es mi bebe, no me pueden pedir que haga eso, es muy peligroso-Emily cada vez entendía menos-ES MI HIJA- grito Ginny desesperada y Harry la abrazo

-Tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien-trato de consolarlo

-COMO ME DICEN QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN, CUANDO REMUS ME DICE QUE EMILY ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDO CON…-no alcanzo a terminar porque callo de rodillas llorando.

Emily no entendía nada cuando su mamá comenzó a gritar sintió miedo, ¿que era eso tan importante que ella tenia que hacer? ¿Y porque su madre se ponía de esa forma? ¿Porque el tío Remus, el que siempre veía le regalaba una sonrisa por muy mal que estuviesen las cosas, estaba tan ausente, tan… triste? ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? Su cabeza era un mar de preguntas, no sabia que hacer, salio corriendo de ahí no quería saber de lo que estaban hablando, fuera lo fuese debía ser algo muy malo para que sus padres se pusieran de ese modo. Camino sin rumbo por el valle Godric, que era donde ella vivía, hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza en donde ella siempre iba a pensar estuvo mucho tiempo ahí sin poder sacar una conclusión ya que no se imaginaba que podía ser aquello tan grave. Rendida, volvió a su casa. Cuando llego el panorama que había visto hace unas pocas horas antes no se parecía en nada al que ahora veía.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y siento que unos brazos casi la asfixiaban del abrazo tan fuerte que le habían dado, era su madre que la abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Detrás de ella esta su padre con una sonrisa al verla ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se pregunto para si misma ahora si que no entendía. Cuando su madre se separo de ella cambio su expresión por una de enojo.

-Donde se supone que te metiste en todo este tiempo Liliane!- estaba enojada de verdad, nunca la llamaba Liliane-Ron llamo y me pregunto como habías llegado.

-Y que le respondiste- pregunto tímidamente Emily

-¿Como que, que le respondí?, le dije que no tenia idea, que mi hija no había llegado, ¿se puede saber donde te metiste?

-Este… estaba por aquí cerca en la plaza

-¿y porque no nos avisaste?-esta vez fue su padre el que hablo

-Es que ustedes estaban muy ocupados y no se percataron de mi presencia, Estaban con el tío Remus.

Harry y Ginny quedaron sorprendidos por lo que su hija les había dicho, acaso ella había escuchado la conversación

-Anda a tu cuarto-dijo Ginny en susurro

Emily no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y subió corriendo hasta su cuarto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Emily salio del baño ya cambiada y bajo hasta la sala común en donde se encontró con Dereck y Jack

-Hola Em, Dereck me acaba de contar lo que paso con Malfoy-le dijo su primo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ni que me lo digas, le quito 50 Pts a Gryffindor, me expulso por una semana de pociones y me dejo mojada de pies a cabeza, no se que tiene ese tipo en la cabeza como lo dejan dar clases aquí.

-Mi papá dice lo mismo, no sabe porque Malfoy es profesor, según él cuando iban en la escuela Malfoy era un engreído que se la pasaba discriminando a las personas y le encantaba insultar a los hijos de muggles- les dijo Dereck cuyo padre era Dean Thomas. Dereck tenía el pelo castaño, Tes. morena, ojos azules y media 1.73. Dereck no se parecía en casi nada a su padre

-Bueno como sea no quiero seguir amargándome el día hablando de señor-Emily dijo esto ultimo con gran desprecio- ¿han visto a Cat?

Ante la mención de ésta Jack se puso rojo y Emily lo noto, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sabia que a su primo le gustaba mucho Cat, por eso no dijo nada.

-No, no la eh visto- le respondió Dereck

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entro Cat muy despeinada y se notaba que había estado corriendo.

-Em, la directora necesita hablar urgente contigo- le dijo Cat tratando de recuperar el aire

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice?

-No sé pero si no me equivoco vi a tus padres

- ¿A mis padres? Pero como si acabo de hablar con ellos por el espejo

-No lo se yo los vi y estaban llenos de polvo

-Quizás vinieron con polvos flu-le comento Dereck

-Si puede ser. Bueno me voy Cat dijo que era urgente- Y salio corriendo.

Al llegar ante las gárgolas de la oficina de la directora no tuvo problema al pasar puesto que solo hace un par de días que fue la última vez que fue. Al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a todos los que estaban ahí no solo estaban ahí sus papas, si no que también estaban sus padrinos y por supuesto la directora McGonagall.

-Juro que no hice nada-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al entrar

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no haz hecho nada.-le dijo muy calmadamente la directora.

-Entonces porque me llamo de una forma tan urgente

-Cariño tenemos que decirte algo muy importante-el que hablo fue su padre

-¿Qué cosa?-Emily creía saber lo que le tenían que contar, aquello que ella no quiso saber cuando escucho a sus padres hablar con Remus.

-Es mejor que te sientes.

Holaaa este en mi primer f/f y espero que les guste!!!

Dejen criticas o solo pongan me gusto o no me gusto

Todo es bien recibido

Besitos!!!!!

valita


	2. La Profecía

Cáp. 2

La Profecía

Emily se sentó ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que nadie hablaba y Emily puedo notar el nerviosismo en sus caras ¿Qué era eso tan importante? Y ¿Por qué todos estaban ahí?

-¿Y bien que es lo que me tiene que decir?- dijo ella para que hablaran de una vez

-Bueno lo que te tenemos que decir es muy importante y lo mejor será empezar por el principio-dijo la directora muy calmada (N/A: ¿en serio? ni que empezara por el final)-Emily ¿tú te has dado cuenta que la gente te mira y es como si te admirara o algo por el estilo, sin que tu hallas hecho nada?-Emily solo asintió- bueno la razón de aquello es que tu eres la hija del supuesto " elegido"- la directora dijo lo ultimo moviendo sus manos para formar la comillas

-¿De quien? ¿"el elegido"? no, hay un error yo soy hija de ellos-dijo señalando a sus padres- de ningún "elegido"

-ahí esta la cosa, tu padre es el supuesto "elegido"-esta vez su madre fue la que hablo

-¿Qué, tu? Pero el elegido de que – esta vez hablo mirando a su padre

-cariño que Minerva mejor te cuente la historia completa y por favor no la interrumpas- Harry hablo muy serio y a la vez muy preocupado

-Está bien-

-Hace unos cuantos años atrás existía un mago tenebroso el cual se hacia llamar Voldemort, él quería la purificación de la raza y no le importaba como hacerlo, llego a matar a muchísimas personas y para que hablar de sus seguidores, los cuales se hacían llamar mortifago.

Bueno un día uno de ellos escucho una profecía la cual es así:

"El único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebrio se acerca…nacido de los que han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… y el Señor tenebroso lo señalara como su igual pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes."

En ese entonces Dumbledore, mi antecesor, creyó que esa profecía hablaba de tu padre, y en cierto modo es verdad si hablaba de él pero no de la forma en que Dumbledor creyó.- Emily hizo una mueca de desentendida- él creía que de la persona que habla la profecía era tu padre- Emily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tanto que la directora llego a pensar que se le saldrían- Dado que todo coincidía con el, sus padres se enfrentaron tres veces contra voldemort y tu padre nació el 31 de julio, al igual que tú (Harry y Emily están de cumpleaños el mismo día). Y es por esto que voldemort llego a la misma conclusión y apenas puedo fue a la casa de tus abuelos, los mato y luego se dirigió a la habitación de tu padre, voldemort le lanzo el rayo asesino pero a tu padre no le causo nada mas que una cicatriz en su frente y el rayo reboto hacia voldemort

-Pero eso es imposible-la interrumpió Emily

-Si lo se es completamente imposible que eso pase, pero el amor de Lily, tu abuela, salvo a Harry, bueno tiempo después diez años para ser exacta, Voldemort volvió cuando tu padre llego a Hogwarts, pero él salio victorioso en todos y cada uno de los encuentros.

-¿Mi papá venció a Voldemort?-pegunto Em emocionada

-No, porque el no tenia que hacer-Ahora si que no entendía nada- voldemort desapareció hace exactamente 17 años y nadie sabe donde esta.

-Debe estar muerto ¿no?-dijo Emily a la ligera

-Ojala, pero ahora nos acercamos a lo que te tenemos que decir. Mira, mira esto- le mostró una fotografía en donde estaba su padre y se notaba visiblemente su cicatriz

-Esa cicatriz… no puede ser- dijo Emily aterrada

-Si cariño si es…- le dijo su padre sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Pero yo… ¿como es posible?

-Emily tu tienes esa cicatriz verdad-Emily asintió- pero la tienes entre tu cuero cabelludo, por eso no se ve- volvió a asentir- Bueno no sabemos muy bien como paso pero en cuanto tu respiraste por primera vez, la cicatriz de Harry desapareció como por arte de magia y apareció en ti- esta vez el que hablo fue Ron

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Eso significa que de quien hablaba la profecía no era de tu padre si no de ti, y que aquella arma en la que habla es Harry.

-No eso no es posible, aparte usted dijo que mi papa se había enfrentado muchas veces contra Voldemort y la profecía decía que solo se enfrento contra el él 3 veces

-La profecía dice que lo padres de este "elegido" lo enfrentaron 3 veces, pero 3 veces juntos… y eso si paso.

-Y que se supone que voy a hacer ahora, si voldemort no aparece hace 17 años que le hace pensar que va a aparecer ahora-Emily estaba aterrada.

-Es por eso que te llamamos, tu no tienes que luchar con voldemort, en este momento –Emily suspiro aliviada- si no que lo tienes que hace unos años atrás-

-¿Qué?-Ahora si que no entendía ni J

-Em lo que Minerva quiere decir es que tienes que viajar al pasado, mas específicamente, dos semanas antes de la muerte de Dumbledore- por primera vez hablo Hermione

-¿Qué? Pero… yo… no puedo… ESA PROFECIA DICE QUE EL TIENE QUE MORIR O YO!!!!-Emily se puso histérica

-cariño por favor tranquilízate- Harry se paro para abrazarla, pero Emily lo rechazo

-¿tu quieres que me valla verdad? ¿Quieres que ese maniático me mate? ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que soy tu hija y que me estas mandando a la boca del lobo?

-Emily tranquila yo no dejaría que nada te pasara- Para Harry esto era cada vez más difícil- yo siempre te voy a cuidar

-¿Y como se supone que lo vas hacer? Si tu vas a estar aquí y yo 17 años en el pasado

-pero que no se olvide que vas a viajar a la época en que yo tenia 17 años y te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola

-¿En serio?- a decir verdad Harry solo estaba diciendo eso para que Emily se sintiera bien por que no sabía como iba a actuar su yo de 17 años

-Y además yo también voy a estar pero con 16 años -le dijo su madre

-y nosotros también-esta ves fueron sus tíos los que hablaron

-esta bien, si tengo que ir voy a ser todo lo posible para acabar con ese maldito-Emily ya no podía decir que no, si bien no entendía porque ella era la elegida tenia que acatar solamente.- ¿como se supone que me voy a ir? y… ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno usaras un giratiempo… y lo ideal es que te fueras mañana mismo-

-¿mañana?-minerva asintió-esta bien… pero ¿por lo menos me puedo despedir de mis amigos?-

-por supuesto pero no les puedes decir donde te vas-le dijo la directora

-esta bien…-

-Hay otra cosa…

-¿Qué?

-tienes que cuidar como sea a tus padre-Emily no entendía-resulta que tu madre y tu tía quedaron embarazadas cuando alrededor del fin del año escolar-

-¿Qué?-hablo Emily con una sonrisa-humm valla manerita de despedirse del colegio tíos y para ti también papá, pero mama a ti todavía te quedaba un año en el colegio… jajaja, me pregunto que pasaría si yo me despido de la misma manera de mi amado colegio-dijo Emily con mucha risa

-Ni se te ocurra jovencita-hablaron al unísono su padre y su tío

-¿Por qué? A ustedes se les ocurrió… ¿Por que a mi no?

-ejem, disculpen pero creo que nos desviamos del tema-

-lo siento- se disculpo Emily con una sonrisa

-esta bien, tu misión es proteger a tus padres puesto que sin ellos tu no nacerías y acabar con Voldemort

-Fácil…-dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Mañana te vas, todo esta listo para cuando llegues, tendrás que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador ya que serás una alumna nueva, pero es obvio que eres una Gryffindor de corazón

-por supuesto…-

-Ahora anda a guardar tus cosas, y no lleves ropa muy moderna mira que se supone que tu eres de su época

-esta bien-Le dio un beso y un gran abrazo a todos los presentes incluyendo a la directora la que en un principio se asusto un poco pero luego lo correspondió.

-Adiós- dijo casi llorando luego se dio media vuelta y salio dejando a atrás a sus los adultos que mas quería en el mundo sus padres y tíos.

-¿Creen que lo logre?-preguntó Hermione con preocupación

-Por supuesto que lo lograra, ella es la única que puede-dijo segura la directora

-Espero que lo logre y que vuelva lo más pronto posible –Ginny estaba al borde de las lagrimas, al igual que su hija unos minutos antes.

-No te preocupes, amor, yo se que puede y no te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando ella vuelva-le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso espero…-

Emily iba rumbo a la sala común sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se percato de que alguien acababa de llegar a su lado.

-¿Para que te llamo McGonagall?-Emily no respondió-Em… ¿estas bien?-seguía sin responder-yuhu planeta tierra llamando a Emily-No respondía sólo seguía caminando-EMILY POTTER WEASLEY HABLAME-dijo esto tomándola de los hombros para que parara de caminar

-¿ah? ¿Qué? Ah! Hola Jack-dijo como si él acabase de llegar

-¿Estas bien? Llevo como 5 minutos hablándote y tu ni cuenta te dabas-dijo el chico un poco molesto

-¿En serio?, lo siento es que estaba pensando-

-¿En que?-

-En muchas cosas…-

-¬¬… ¿Para que te llamo McGonagall? dijo como preguntando la hora

-Para… va! Cosa mía-

-vamos dime, soy tu primo amado, cuéntame…-Jack puso una casita de cordero degollado

-En serio, lo siento, pero no te puedo contar, solo te puedo decir que…-Emily se quedo en silencio, como decirle a su primo, casi hermano, que se iba

-¿Qué, qué Em? Me estas preocupando-

-Es que…-luego de de dar un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y dijo-me voy

-¿Te vas? ¿Con mis tíos? ¿A dónde? me tienes que traer un regalito jejeje y… ¿cuando vuelves?-Jack creía que era un viaje de placer con sus padres

-no Jack no entendiste, me voy del colegio, no de viaje

-¿QUÈ? Pero...pero… ¿Por qué?

-Jack, lo siento pero no te puedo decir porque

-Pero… como te vas a ir así como así-se quedo callado esperando que su prima dijera algo pero como no decía nada el continuo- ¿Cuándo te vas?- en su voz se podía notar la tristeza.

-Mañana-dijo muy bajito

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Liliane dime que rayos esta pasando, ¿Por qué McGonagall te llama y según Cat tus padres estaban en el despacho de la directora, Liliane por favor soy tu primo , casi tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi-Emily sabia muy bien eso, y odiaba cuando le decían Liliane , no era porque no le gustase el nombre si no que sólo la llamaban así era cuando estaban realmente enojados con ella o cuando le hablaban Muy seriamente

-Este… hash (N/A: eso es una especia de suspiro pero con sonido :P) esta bien pero aquí no te lo puedo contar sería demasiado arriesgado, cualquiera podría escuchar, mejor vamos a la sala multipropósito, espero que ahí nadie nos pueda escuchar- y ambos primos se fueron caminando en completo silencio rumbo a la sala.

Hola!!!!

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi espero que les guste :P

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron r/r en el cap anterior :D

De verdad me ponen muy contenta los r/r que me dejan

Así que no se olviden de dejar uno aquí jijiji

Cuídense mucho

Besitossss

Valita


End file.
